


Heartless

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Secret Sibling Trope, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Theo tries to take over Beacon Hills but like most, he severely underestimated Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 36
Kudos: 740





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry to Trope Bingo  
> Secret Sibling Square

Sebastian, Bast to his friends, sat and listened to the so-called True Alpha accuse the man who was supposedly his pack second of cold-blooded murder. He was seething as he realized Scott didn’t even think to ask what actually happened, just accused him of murder based on a wrench from the Jeep’s toolkit that had blood on it.

He could hear Stiles getting loud in his agitation, “Guess what? All of us can’t be True Alphas! Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. SOME OF US ARE HUMAN!”

Bast shook his head, he’d already secured the footage from the cameras in the library that showed a clear case of self-defense and accidental death with help from his Uncle. They’d also inadvertently picked up the footage of the creature that cleaned up the scene and took the body, something he would be investigating once he got himself and Stiles back to safety in their house in San Francisco. He was worried that the longer he was in Beacon Hills, the more likely it was that he would be discovered.

He made his way back to his rental car, a non-descript Toyota Prius and he waited in a store car park where he could see the Jeep. He knew Stiles wouldn’t leave it behind, even if his Uncle did snark constantly about how Roscoe ran on duct tape and love.

He saw Stiles tear out of the animal clinic car park and he pulled out to follow the tracker his Uncle had managed to plant on the Jeep. He kept his distance so that Stiles wouldn’t figure out he was being followed.

He wasn’t far from the Stilinski house when he saw Roscoe on the side of the road with smoke coming out from under the hood. He quietly pulled in front of the Jeep and got out just as Stiles was slamming the hood down on the Jeep. He walked towards Stiles slowly, and he saw the toolkit go flying across the road as Stiles threw it in frustration. 

He saw Stiles contemplating the wrench in his hand, as it came up so Stiles could throw it at the broken-down Jeep, Bast moved in behind him and gripped his wrist as he said, “Don’t, you’ll regret it in the morning.”

Stiles pivoted with his wrist still in Bast’s grasp and he said incredulously, “Derek?” He wrenched his wrist out of Bast’s grip as he said, ”No, you’re not Derek.”

Bast frowned and he asked, “How are you so sure?”

Stiles shrugged, “I just am. Who are you and what do you want?”

Bast sighed, “I have been sent to get you out of Beacon Hills. To keep you safe.”

“By who?” Stiles demanded.

Bast gave him a deadpan look as he asked, “Who do you think? Derek, he wants you safe and out of Beacon Hills. He is on his way to meet you there.”

Stiles shook his head but before he could protest Bast said, “Your dad is protected, Derek sent someone else to guard him 24/7.”

Stiles demanded to know, “Who?”

Bast shrugged hoping that Stiles wouldn’t pick up the lie, “I don’t know.”

Stiles shook his head, “You’re lying. WHO!”

Bast held his hands up in surrender and he said, “Ok, ok, it’s Uncle Peter. He was the one who let Derek know about the shithead that is causing trouble in Beacon Hills. Derek asked him to protect your dad and your dad agreed.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and he asked skeptically, “Dad, agreed? He agreed knowing it’s Creeperwolf?”

Bast nodded, “Yep. The sheriff helped me get Uncle Peter out of Eichen House a few days after he was imprisoned illegally by Alpha McCall.”

Stiles looked down at the wrench in his hand and tired of being Scott’s punching bag he said, “Fine, can we arrange a tow for Roscoe first?”

Bast asked, “How about I let Uncle Peter know and he will get her sorted. He knows how much Roscoe means to you.”

Stiles nodded and after he emptied his stuff out of the Jeep and locked it he let Bast lead him to the Prius. He asked, “Do we need to go and pack?”

Bast shook his head, “No, I don’t want anything trackable on you and we are going to drop your phone off at the station, Derek has bought a new one for you to use that the pack isn’t aware of.”

Stiles handed over his phone and the keys to the jeep before he slumped back into the passenger seat, he asked quietly, almost too quietly for Bast to hear with human-level hearing, “Why didn’t Derek come and get me himself?”

Bast smiled, “He was with Chris Argent. They have been in New York watching to make sure The Council executed Kate as per their sentencing.”

Stiles held his hand up and he demanded, “They caught the bitch?”

“He did.” Bast clarified, “Derek left Braeden behind in Mexico when he found out Kate was paying her to keep Derek distracted.”

Stiles asked, “So Kate’s finally dead then?”

Bast nodded, “Derek finally caught her in Virginia. She was apparently working for the FBI under a false identity. Chris helped him with the capture and they handed her over to The Council who finally carried out her sentence.”

Stiles asked, “They made sure she couldn’t come back then? Salted and burned the ashes.”

Bast nodded, “She’s definitely gone and they ensured she couldn’t come back like Uncle Peter did.”

They pulled up at the station at the back entrance by the garages where Peter and the Sheriff were waiting for them.

Stiles got out of the car glanced at Peter with a muttered, “Creeperwolf,” Before he beelined into his dad’s comforting embrace.

He muttered into his dad’s shoulder, “Scott just accused me of murder, he didn’t even ask what happened.”

Noah looked up at Bast for an explanation so he said, “Scott had the wrench with blood on it and he just started throwing accusations at Stiles that he killed Donovan in cold-blooded murder and he said that it’s wrong to kill. He refused to let Stiles explain that it was in self-defense and that the guy was trying to kill him at the time.” 

Peter snarled, “That sanctimonious little bastard. It’s ok for him to kill to become human again, as if it would actually work, but it’s not ok for Stiles to protect himself when he’s attacked.”

Noah put his hand on Peter’s arm to settle him. “It’s fine. Derek and Bast are getting Stiles out of Beacon Hills. He will be kept safe while they research what the hell is going on around here.”

Peter muttered, “I wish you had kept that Theo kid locked up. I know he’s at the center of all this somehow.”

Bast agreed, “It’s too coincidental that this all started not long after Theo moved to town. I have my contacts looking into his background to see if there is anything hinky there.”

Noah handed Stiles some dry clothes and sent him inside to get changed before he asked, “So what’s the plan?”

Peter explained, “Bast is taking Stiles to our house in San Francisco where Derek should be waiting for them, he’s on his way there now. Stiles will leave behind anything trackable and they will research what’s going on with Deputy Parrish and how Theo convinced Donovan to attack Stiles. I will be skulking around Beacon Hills to figure out what Theo is up to while everyone thinks I am safely locked away in Eichen House.”

Noah looked at Bast and he commented, “Peter said you’re fraternal twins but you look like Derek’s identical twin.”

Bast nodded, “Except I am 100% human and I am more like Uncle Peter than anyone is comfortable with.”

Noah grinned and he commented, “Talia must have hated that.”

Peter smirked, “She did. She sent him away to boarding school as soon as he was old enough to try and curtail our mischief.”

Stiles snorted as he walked outside, “Like you wouldn’t have found ways around her rules. Can we go? I left my phone on your desk Daddio, my laptop is in my room, can you please stick it in your safe until I get back, I don’t want anyone to get access to it or any of my research.”

Noah agreed and he pulled Stiles into a hug as Peter scent marked his neck. He murmured, “Stay safe kiddo and listen to the Hales, they have promised to keep you safe.”

Stiles gave his dad a final squeeze and gave Peter a surprising quick hug then he pulled his hood up to hide his face as he got in the Prius. He didn’t want anyone to see him with Bast as they left town. He knew Scott would react badly if he saw him with a Hale.

Bast took the backroads to the highway and he reassured Stiles that Derek would be waiting at the house by the time they arrive. Stiles gave in to the exhaustion that had been plaguing him since Donovan attacked and he slept for the entire three-hour drive to San Francisco.

When they arrived at the house in San Francisco Bast saw Derek waiting outside, he leaned over and gently shook Stiles awake. 

As soon as Stiles spotted Derek he leaped out of the car and he glomped onto Derek. Derek was surprised but caught the Stiles shaped missile.

He looked up as Stiles burrowed himself into Derek’s hug and he asked, “That bad?”

Bast nodded and he said, “Worse. Scott accused him of cold-blooded murder and told him killing was wrong no matter the reason.”

Derek snarled, “That little bastard. Is Peter in place?”

Bast nodded, “He and Noah are monitoring things with help from Jordan, they promised to keep us updated and we will go back when everything is ready.”

Stiles mumbled from where he was tucked into Derek, “Ready for what?”

Derek smiled down at Stiles and with a quick flash of his red eyes he said, “Ready for the Hales to finally go home.”

Stiles nodded and asked, “So for now we sleep, then research!”

Bast led the way inside and showed Stiles to one of the spare rooms as Derek talked quietly with him. 

The next morning as they were eating breakfast Bast asked, “Stiles, how did you know I wasn’t Derek?”

Stiles blinked and he looked between the two and he could understand why he was asking considering the twins looked identical. He shrugged and he replied, “I don’t know. You just didn’t feel like Derek.”

Bast smirked at his twin and he said, “Told you so!”

Derek ignored him and he asked, “Right, tell me what’s been going on at home. Bast said you were being accused of murder? You hinted last night that things had been bad since I left to chase Kate but nothing that serious.”

Stiles nodded and he explained about Donovan attacking him as he was trying to fix the jeep which resulted in Donovan chasing him through the school while threatening to kill him and his father. 

Derek gently pulled down Stiles layers and felt the scar left behind by the knife Donovan stabbed into his shoulder. Derek murmured, “You’re lucky he just hit muscle.”

Stiles nodded, he knew that if the knife had gone in even one inch in a different direction it would have permanently damaged his shoulder. He took a deep breath and continued his explanation with how Donovan was chasing him up scaffolding and he pulled a pin to remove the ladder he was climbing so he could reach safety without being grabbed and with a few tears he told them how a bar fell and impaled Donovan killing him almost instantly. He left the library and called the police but by the time the deputy arrived, Donovan’s body had disappeared.

Bast said, “Something with bright orange eyes took the body about two minutes after you left the library. I couldn’t make out who or even what it was as they were putting off a heat signature that was hot enough to distort their image on the security cameras.”

Stiles asked, “Can I see the footage?”

Bast queued up the footage of the creature taking Donovan’s body and cleaning up the crime scene on his laptop and passed it over to Stiles.

Stiles watched with Derek watching over his shoulder as they settled in together on the love seat. They watched it a few times before they glanced at each other and said in unison, “It’s Parrish.”

Derek looked at his brother and he said, “He’s a hellhound. They normally just clean up supernatural deaths so the supernatural isn't exposed to the general population.”

Stiles suggested, “Maybe it’s because Theo pushed him into it to affect the pack somehow?”

Bast asked, “Are you sure he’s a beta?”

Stiles nodded, “Well yeah, when I saw his eyes flash they were gold.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Really?” Derek flashed his eyes gold and he asked, “Like that?”

Stiles nodded and he demanded, “How?”

Derek shrugged, “It’s something I discovered alphas can learn how to do. I can flash my eyes red, blue, and gold. Alphas can also learn to disguise their scent and other alpha prevalent traits.”

Stiles muttered, “Parrish would clean up Donovan if he had been bitten.” He leaned forward and started tapping out a rhythm on the coffee table as he thought through what had been happening over the last few months. “He bit Josh but something didn’t go right with it. And it would explain why we had a new kanima in town. It would explain the bodies that have disappeared from crime scenes though if they were bitten by Theo.”

Derek leaned back and he asked, “What’s his end game Stiles, talk us through it.”

Stiles turned and sat sideways facing Derek, “If he’s turning people and it’s not been working he may be trying to get Scott to accept him as pack second so he can kill Scott and take the pack he has.”

Bast brought in fresh coffees and passed them to the pair on the love seat and he said, “That would explain him sending Donovan to kill you. You never trusted him and you’re Scott’s second.”

Stiles shook his head, “People say I am Scott’s second and Scott sometimes treats me like one, but, I have never considered Scott to be my alpha. Now though…” He looked at Derek, and he said, “I don’t even consider him pack. He trusted the word of someone he barely knows over me. How am I supposed to consider him pack after that.”

Derek pulled him in for a hug and he said, “No matter what you’ll always be a member of my pack.”

Stiles smiled sadly and he snuggled into the hug and murmured, “Thanks Sourwolf.”

Bast pulled his phone out of his pocket and he said, “We need to warn Uncle Peter. If Theo’s an alpha with control over his senses enough to hide the fact he’s an alpha from Scott he will likely know Peter’s watching him.”

Stiles and Derek both snorted, and Stiles clarified, “Scott couldn’t sense his way out of a brewery with a fucking map. He barely uses human-level senses let alone the alpha upgrade he got when he became a True Alpha.”

Derek gestured to the phone, “We do need to warn Uncle Peter, Noah too. Peter needs to know that there could be others who have been bitten around town.”

Bast whispered, “He also needs to know if he kills Theo to defend himself or Noah that he will gain the alpha spark again.”

Stiles looked worried for a second as he said, “Is that so bad? I know he sucked at it when he bit Scott, but he was insane at the time. I think a sane Peter would be a good alpha. The two of you would work well together, you would balance each other.”

Derek motioned to the phone and he said, “Call him. He and Noah will need to be on guard for whatever shit Theo tries to pull when he can't find Stiles.”

Bast tried a few numbers but none of them were connecting. “I can’t get hold of either of them. Derek, can you try Scott?”

Derek tried to call Scott and the number he had for Liam but they weren’t answering either. “Come on, it’s time to go home.”

Stiles asked, “Do you have a hotspot? I want to look into Theo while we are driving, figure out where he has been since he left Beacon Hills.”

Bast picked up his and Derek’s laptops then he threw the hotspot from the desk in the corner of the room at Stiles who pocketed it before following Derek out to the Camaro.

As Derek drove them back to Beacon Hills Stiles took the hotspot and set it up for wifi and logged into the tracking software he set up on his dad's phone and set it to continuously search for his location before passing the laptop back to Bast who swapped it for the other laptop. Stiles logged into his dad’s system remotely and ran a background check on Theo Raekin.

“Well fuck,” Stiles exclaimed as he rolled his eyes, “According to this he was emancipated two years ago at the age of 16 after his parents died in an animal attack. Mountain Lion, if you can believe it.”

Derek asked, “Isn’t he in his sophomore year with Liam, which would make him fifteen or sixteen, not eighteen.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, not according to his birth certificate. He should have graduated and was a year ahead of us going by his birthday. Fucking Scott should have known his age was bogus.”

Bast snarked, “He’s not sticking his dick in it so why would he remember the details.”

Stiles said, “I’ll need to stop in at home first, I need my weapons from dad’s safe before we go looking for Dad and Uncle Creeper. They are loaded with wolfsbane rounds with my own special mixture of several strains of wolfsbane so they will be able to stop the little bastard.”

Derek nodded and he asked, “Bast, we are nearly there, any luck on the phones?”

Bast said, “Let’s grab the weapons for Stiles then we need to go to the distillery. Peter’s phone pinged there for a few seconds before dying again. It’s a starting point. Hopefully, he got my warning about Theo being an alpha.”

Derek idled outside the Stilinski house while Stiles ran in with Bast to grab his guns and wolfsbane and his custom mistletoe coated baseball bat for Bast.

They parked up in the preserve near the old Hale house and started to make their way to the old distillery. Derek was following Peter’s scent trail. Derek whispered, “He’s left us a trail to follow by scent-marking the trees as he followed Noah. There is a faint scent of Noah and I would take a guess that the unfamiliar scent is Theo.” 

Derek saw Peter up ahead and he lightly tapped the closest tree to get his attention. Peter carefully made his way back to them and he held his phone out to Stiles with a note already typed up on the screen.

Stiles noticed the phone was in airplane mode and he raised an eyebrow at Peter who just gestured at his phone in response so Stiles started reading the long note on the phone. 

In the note, Peter had explained how Noah knew Peter was lurking but Theo hadn’t yet worked it out hence Peter’s phone being offline so it didn’t vibrate and let Theo know someone was close. Noah thwarted Theo’s original plan which was to stab Noah and leave him to bleed out before telling Stiles what he did, so Stiles would find the body. 

Noah had gleefully told Theo he sent Stiles away after the confrontation with Scott and he wouldn’t return for several weeks as he had been taken by a friend to tour several colleges that were courting him for early admission.

Stiles asked via the phone, ‘What’s the plan?’

Derek took the phone and he asked, ‘Stiles can you go in and distract Theo? I want to sneak up behind him and pull him away from your dad.’

Stiles pulled his guns out of the thigh holsters he was wearing and with a vicious expression he looked at Peter and Bast and whispered, “Come along, boys.”

Stiles activated a sound dampener that would muffle sounds in a small radius around him. Something he had mastered with his spark unknown to anyone else. He had often used it to leave pack meetings unnoticed.

He led them into the distillery, walking just behind Stiles, Peter was in his beta shift with his claws out on his left, and Bast was smirking with the baseball bat casually resting on his shoulder as he walked on his right. Stiles was leading the way with one of his guns out in front of him ready for action.

Noah was strapped to a chair in the middle of the main room of the distillery and standing behind him was a grinning Theo holding his claws to Noah’s throat. 

Theo glanced at the pair behind Stiles and he asked, “Who’ve you brought with you, Stiles?”

Stiles shrugged, “The Hales. They aren’t impressed with the bullshit you are pulling in their territory.” He snarled, “What are you doing here Theo? What is the point of all this?”

Theo chuckled, “You know I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I’m here for a pack. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the hound, the one she guides. I came for the beta with anger issues, so explosive. I came for Void Stiles, the dark kitsune who took out so many in chaos. That’s the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn’t include Scott.”

Stiles scoffed as he watched Derek slowly make his way toward and he said, “You came for nothing then. Void Stiles is gone. We killed him.”

Theo smirked, “Your heartbeat’s rising, Stiles. It’s not because you’re afraid. The Nogitsune is gone, but you’ve still got more blood on your hands than any of us.”

As Peter started laughing, Stiles muttered, “I’m about to get more.”

Theo suddenly cried out as claws raked through his elbow severing the tendons in his wrist before claws dug into his throat dragging him away from the sheriff. 

Stiles raised his gun to aim at Theo’s forehead as Bast started to remove the rope binding Noah to the chair. 

Peter purred, “Please can I gut the little bastard?”

Stiles glared at Peter, “Really, Creeperwolf. What if Derek wanted to kill him?”

Theo tried to look behind him to see who was holding him, he asked, “Derek? Derek Hale?”

Derek snarled right beside his ear, “What?”

Theo looked at Bast in confusion as he had thought that was Derek, a known blue-eyed beta. While he’d never met Derek he’d seen a few photos taken at pack gatherings and he was sure the two Hales with Stiles were Peter and Derek. He looked at Bast who was helping Noah to his feet and he pointed as he squeaked, “If Derek is holding me, then who the hell is that?”

Derek chuckled, “My twin brother Sebastian. Say hi Bast.” He whispered menacingly, “We nicknamed him Bast because he's a right proper bastard at times.”

Bast scowled at Derek, “Please brother, don’t give away all my secrets now.”

Peter shrugged, “Why not, it’s not like Theo is leaving here alive. He is a threat to the territory. The only thing to decide is who is going to gut the little prick.”

Stiles glanced at Derek and when he got a slow blink of approval he suggested, “I think Peter should do it. Two Hale alphas will be good for the Beacon County territory. It will help us rebuild the reputation that Scott has driven into the ground with his no-killing policy.”

Derek nodded and he asked, “Peter?”

Peter looked to Noah who held his hands up in surrender, “Officially I’m not here. Unofficially, I say rip out the little bastard’s heart. He came here specifically to hurt my son to try and bring out the void kitsune.”

Peter flicked out his claws and he enjoyed the fear he saw in Theo’s eyes as Derek held him firmly in place. He saw the grin on Stiles' face that many would equate to Void Stiles but those who know him well know that Stiles doesn’t need a dark kitsune to be as ruthless as Peter. Peter thrust his arm forward and when he pulled his arm back Theo’s heart was being squeezed before he dropped it as the alpha spark passed to him as the victor.

Peter roared his acceptance and he was joined by Derek and then others around town as the territory felt lighter knowing its alphas had come home.

As Theo dropped on the ground dead Stiles turned to his dad and he said, “Daddio, can you take Peter out of here please. We will be right behind you.”

Bast had a feeling if Peter was being asked to leave it was going to be bad so he followed Peter and Noah out the doors. When Derek indicated they were far enough away Stiles conjured a fireball and dropped it on the body and willed it to burn fast and hot so the body was nothing but ashes when he was done.

When the body was burned Stiles sent a thank you to the land as a gentle breeze blew through the distillery scattering the ashes far and wide.

Derek pulled Stiles in for a hug and he asked, “Are you ok?”

Stiles nodded, “Sure, Sourwolf. I am just over the shitstorm that is Beacon Hills under an alpha that trusts everyone and won’t kill. This time nearly got my dad killed. Again.”

Derek kissed his forehead and he promised, “No more. Between Peter and I, most threats will be dealt with before they become even a whisper of a problem. What do you want us to do about Scott? It’s clear he is a shit alpha.”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m done. He submits or he leaves the territory. Beacon Hills is Hale territory and not even Deaton can dispute that.”

Derek asked, “Will you be my emissary? Our emissary?”

Stiles nodded, “Whatever you need.”

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and they walked out of the distillery and after a few minutes of walking Derek asked quietly, “What if I said I needed you.”

Stiles glanced up at him to gauge his seriousness before he shyly replied, “Whatever you need, Alpha.”

Derek pushed Stiles up against the nearest tree and asked, “Are you sure?”

Stiles grinned, “Dude, I was sure you knew. I have been in love with you since you trusted me to protect you when you were infected with wolfsbane.”

Derek leaned in and finally kissed him, starting slow and gentle but it didn’t stay that way for long. They were both enjoying getting lost in each other until they heard a quiet cough behind them.

Derek pulled away slightly and he asked, “Yes?”

Peter rolled his eyes and he said, “As much as I would love to leave both you to it. Especially since you finally pulled your heads out of your asses and figured out what the rest of us have known for years. Liam is close to killing Scott and we need to go rescue him.”

Stiles slumped in defeat before he pulled Derek toward the cars. “As much as I would love to leave Liam to it I think we should go rescue him.”

Derek asked, “Rescue who?”

“Liam!” Was chorused by both Peter and Stiles.

Derek asked, “Not Scott?”

Stiles shook his head, “Scott’s an alpha. Shouldn’t an alpha be able to protect himself from a beta? Especially one as new as Liam.”

When they reach the cars Stiles asked, “Where are they?”

Noah checked his phone and he confirmed, “The school locker rooms. Parrish said Scott is just evading them. Parrish found them fighting when he took Lydia to Scott for help, something’s wrong with her, as she’s nearly catatonic.”

Peter commented, “That may be due to the length of time you were close to death as it were. She will need to see you’re fine before she can snap out of it.”

Peter had rescued the cruiser from where Theo and dumped it and Noah was speeding to the school with lights and sirens as the Camaro was following close behind.

They all ran into the locker room and found chaos. Hayden was off to the side coughing up black goo beside a catatonic Lydia, Liam was in his beta shift as he tried to get to Scott as Jordan was standing between them holding Liam back. Scott panted as he leaned over, hands on his knees and it was obvious to everyone Liam had been doing serious damage as he was covered in blood.

Stiles took one look around the room and threw out a handful of mountain ash that formed two perfect circles around Liam and Scott.

Noah approached Lydia carefully and crouched down in front of her as he said, “Come on Lydia, you can come back now.”

He picked up her hand that was bloody and he asked Jordan, “What happened to her hand?”

Jordan explained, “When I found her she was trying to carve something into a rock with her fingernails. It looked like a star.” He showed Noah the photo he took of the rock with his phone.

Peter glanced at the phone and understood straight away as he tapped the star on Noah’s chest. “She was trying to pass on a message. Keep talking to her, she will come back once she realizes you are fine. I’m going to grab the first aid kit for her hand.”

Noah sat beside her and he placed the sheriff’s star from his uniform into her hand as Peter went and found the kit from Coach’s office.

Scott had finally stopped panting and he looked up and found Stiles standing in front of him scowling flanked by two Derek’s. He demanded, “What the hell, Stiles? What did you do this time?”

Bast raised a judgemental eyebrow and he said, “Wow, I know what I heard outside the vet clinic was bad but is he always this much of a douche?”

Stiles and Derek both nodded. Derek commented, “He’s always treated Stiles like a recalcitrant child. When its Stiles who is the one who comes up with the plans, the one who sees what others don’t, the one who doesn’t trust the faithless druid that Scott trusts blindly.”

Peter and Noah approached and Peter snarked, “Be honest nephew, Scott trusts everyone… unless their last name is Stilinski or Hale.”

Noah added, “Hales just get kidnapped and locked away illegally in Eichen House. Something that is being investigated by the way. I believe Doctor Deaton was arrested by the FBI last week for felony kidnapping which is why you haven't been able to find him.”

Scott shifted and tried to rush at the group to attack but he was thrown back by the strength of the mountain ash barrier.

Stiles turned to Liam and he asked, “Are you ok, pup?”

Liam angrily shook his head, “Hayden is still dying of bite rejection and Scott refused to try biting her to fix it. He won’t even give her a chance to live.”

Stiles looked back at Derek and Peter and he asked, “Is it possible, if she is bitten by a more stable alpha that she could still turn?”

Derek nodded, “Something mom told me about Paige, if I had taken her to mom instead of hiding away, she could have saved her.”

Stiles scoffed, “That’s a dick move.”

Bast gestured to Stiles and said emphatically, “That’s what I said! But then Mom did send me away because I didn’t fit her mold of the perfect child.”

Peter chuckled, “No, she sent you away to stop us from colluding. She didn’t like how much like me you were.”

Scott snarled, “So what, another freaking psychopathic Hale?”

Bast raised his eyebrows, “Wow, he truly is a judgemental little shit. Let’s get back to poor Hayden in the corner, can one of you try and help her so Scott can see how a real alpha treats their betas.”

Derek crouched down in front of Hayden who was being held up by a now conscious Lydia and he asked, “Do you want me to try?”

Hayden nodded, “I didn’t want it but I would prefer to be a werewolf than leave my sister alone in the world.”

Derek leaned in and bit down on her side and he hoped that he was in time to save the young teen. He said, “We won’t know for a few hours yet if it will take but you have more of a chance now.”

She whispered, “Thank you.”

Derek pat her knee before he stood and went back to the group in front of Scott. He asked Liam, “Why were you attacking Scott?”

Liam scowled, “Theo said his refusal to accept Hayden as a beta was why she was rejecting the bite.”

Stiles laughed, “Wow, he wanted you to kill Scott. I mean its fairly obvious why. The alpha spark of a true alpha can only be taken by a beta they bit. So Theo needed you to kill him so he could take the spark and the pack from you. Not that it will help Theo anymore.”

Liam frowned and he asked, “Why not.”

Stiles shrugged, “Because he’s dead, that’s why. He made the fatal mistake of trying to kill my dad, so we did want you would do to any feral animal and we put him down. Hard.”

Stiles glanced at Liam and he said, “Why don’t you keep Hayden company while we deal with Scott.”

Liam glared at the mountain ash line as Stiles was talking until Stiles held his hand out and the ash that was surrounding Liam flowed effortlessly back into his hand. Liam first approached Stiles and hugged him tightly before he went to sit with his girlfriend.

“Right,” Stiles said as he stood taller, “Scott do you know why True Alphas are so rare?”

Scott shook his head so Stiles explained, “It’s because Sparks are rare and the True Alpha needs the absolute belief of a spark to become the true alpha of legend.”

Scott smiled and he said, “That’s because you know I am a great alpha.”

Stiles looked at him incredulously as he asked, “On what planet are you a great alpha? When you became an alpha I believed it for a short time, I didn't know it was my spark that fueled your rise to alpha. Right now though, I believe you are a shit alpha who’s willingness to trust everyone and your stupid no-kill policy has seen this territory's reputation go to hell. The alphas of the surrounding territories would love to put your head on a spike for the creatures you have allowed to go free.”

Derek added, “Two of them have contacted me begging me to return before the supernatural is exposed to the humans in their territories. I mean you have a hellhound taking action in your territory to keep the secret. Something they only do in extreme times when the secret is nearly discovered.”

Jordan scowled, “I could have lived my entire life as a human, but no… you and your no-kill policy means that when supernatural creatures were killing unchecked in Beacon County my hellhound took over and cleaned up the crime scenes. If it goes unchecked for much longer Beacon Hills will be taken by the wild hunt.”

Stiles squeezed Jordan’s shoulder and he said, “Hopefully the message will get out soon and things will calm down.” 

He glared at Scott, “Something I learned from my research into the True Alpha situation is that the spark who giveth can taketh away. So, I, Mieczysław Genim Stilinski, Emissary to the Hale Pack hereby declare that I find Scott Tyson McCall unworthy of the True Alpha spark. Return it to the earth from whence it came.” Stiles glanced at Derek and he whispered, “Was that formal enough?”

Derek gestured to Scott who was standing in full beta shift with blue eyes shining bright.

Derek crossed his arms and he said, “As the current Hale Alpha, I am here to inform you that the land has returned the territory to the Hale Pack and your options going forward are to submit to one of the Hale Alphas or leave the territory.”

Scott demanded, “What gives you the right to make demands.”

Stiles yelled, “For fucks sake, use your ears. The land gave the first Hale alpha the alpha spark and the land granted a Hale the spark again when it made Derek an alpha. It was hoping that he would come home to rescue it from an unfit alpha.”

Scott asked, “So who is the other Hale alpha? Cora? Derek’s clone?”

Bast laughed, “Oh wow Stiles, he thinks you can clone people. Dumbass, I’m his twin brother, his very human twin brother. Our Uncle Peter is the other alpha as suggested by both Stilinski’s when they gave him the option of killing Theo after he kidnapped the sheriff.”

Peter grinned malevolently with his red alpha eyes on show as he said, “Don’t bother submitting to me, I won’t accept it after you had me kidnapped and imprisoned illegally.”

Liam called out from the back of the room, “What was Theo after?”

Stiles smiled, “He wanted Scott’s pack, without Scott. He wanted the angry beta, the banshee, the hellhound, and most of all he wanted Void Stiles.”

Derek smiled, “Like most people, he underestimated Stiles.”

Stiles grinned and he said, “You never did, Sourwolf.” He kissed Derek on the cheek with a grin before he turned to Scott and he said, “Before you get any bright ideas, there is nothing you can do to force me to make you an alpha again. It’s also unlikely an alpha spark would accept you until you start accepting your wolf rather than trying to suppress it.”

Scott scowled and he agreed grudgingly, “Fine. Look, I leave for college in a few weeks. I will deal with finding a new pack then, just look after the pack.”

Lydia said scathingly, “Stiles always has looked after the pack. It’s you who failed us time and time again.”

Stiles pulled back the mountain-ash that was surrounding Scott and watched as he left the locker room. He knew he would have to see Scott at school as they finished out the last few weeks but after that, they were done.

Derek pulled him in for a hug as Peter moved to check on Hayden. She had stopped coughing up black goo and she said she was feeling better already. Derek smiled and he said, “I can already feel a solid pack bond forming.”

Noah sighed, “Right, I need to go to the station to let her sister know she will be fine. How about we all meet you at our place and we can sort pack stuff then?”

Peter followed Noah out the door and Stiles whispered, “How long do you think it will take them to fess up that they are dating?”

Derek whispered back, “Probably not until we catch them in the act.” Derek screwed his face up and he asked, “Want to move to the loft? Less of a chance of that happening.”

Stiles nodded in full agreement. He really didn’t want to catch his dad with Creeperwolf.

Scott did leave for college a few weeks later, he and Melissa moved to New Mexico to a college with a good vet program. It took Scott a while but he finally found a pack willing to take in the blue-eyed beta.

The Hales rebuilt the house in the preserve and the pack eventually moved in around their various college programs. 

Stiles became a successful lawyer, joining Peter in his practice in town. Derek finally finished his master's degree in history and spent most of his time researching the origins of various packs around the country from his home office. Bast ran his business from the pack house trading in rare books, half of which Derek usually ended up buying from him.

Liam followed in his dad's footsteps and he became a surgeon at Beacon Hills Hospital with Hayden beside him as a Paediatric Oncologist. Lydia went to MIT to get various degrees, she ended up coming home with a Ph.D. and two master's degrees and she consulted with a few different companies in nearby San Francisco. The pack grew with friends of Liam joining the pack with Corey taking the bite and Mason training under Stiles to eventually replace him as Emissary. Cora, Isaac, Chris, Jackson, and Ethan came home taking their places proudly in the new Hale pack.

The biggest surprise for the pack happened nearly six years after Scott left town. When Derek and Stiles were planning their wedding and applying for the marriage license they found out that Peter and Noah had eloped six months earlier on their trip to New York when they saw the name change on Noah’s ID.

The pack threw them a huge surprise party to let them know they had finally been rumbled.


End file.
